


Breaking down

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Category: Transformer Prime
Genre: M/M, Slight Violence, Threesome, War, i will add tags as they seem relevant, self abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: There are times when even the fine line between being a Decepticon and Autobit gets blurry.





	1. I

Optimus stood quietly as Ratchet worked on one of his projects. Raphael was out with Bumblebee, most likely racing; Jack was still working; Arcee was visiting Cliffjumpers grave; and Bulkhead and Miko were out painting. The base seemed a bit too quiet. Optimus was thankful for the silence, of course; but he couldn't help but miss the noise. He knew it was only a mater of time before their secret member decided to take the day off and visit them.

That member would be Sleek-Killer. He was their double agent within the Decepticon ranks. When Optimus had first learned of this, he wanted him to immediently stop. However, it became clear that while Sleek-Killer was loyal to the autobots, he had become a bit too attached to several members of the deceptions to just leave. Optimus agreed to let his continue his assignment as a double agent as long as he visited them every once in a while. Sleek-Killer had been extremely busy since his arrival on earth. He had only visited the base once. Only Bumblebee and Ratchet knew about him. CliffJumper, Arcee, and Bulkhead had arrived after him.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "I'm getting a message. It's from S.K. and for you."

"What does it say?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet opened the message. "It says that he finally convinced Megatron to let him have a break from the work as a reward for his hard work. He'll be able to come to the base for a couple days. Says he's looking forward to meeting the humans, Bulkhead, Arcee, and is sorry to hear about Cliffjumpers passing. He wishes he could have stopped the Con's from offlining him."

The Prime nodded. "Tell him we look forward to his return." he said as Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead drove in.

"Hey, Optimus." Jack and Raph said as Miko waved.

"Hello." 

The humans began to do their usual pass times. Jack was talking with Arcee, Miko was practicing with Bulkhead, and Raf was playing a video game with Bumblebee. Optimus turned back to Ratchet. "When will he be arriving?"

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon. Aparently he has a few things he and Soundwave need to work out."

*Back at the Nemesis*

Sleek-Killer sat back, exhausted. He had been organizing data on the computer for Soundwave. Most of it was his personal files. These consisted of missions and victim information. He wasn't entirely sure why Soundwave wanted him to organize it when he could just search for it on his own.

His chamber door opened. Soundwave entered. 'Finished?' he asked over their private comm link.

"Almost. Primus, I'm looking forward to my couple days off. Things have been insane here."

'I thought your excuse was that Knockout and Breakdown were bothering you too much.'

"That too."

'Where are you heading?'

Sleek-Killer glanced at the Decepticon. "Nevada. Nothing happens there. Besides, dust on my peds feels good."

Soundwave didn't appear to believe him (Pun intended) but left it alone. 'All bridge you down tomorrow. Have Knockout and Breakdown check you before you leave. Don't want you coming back early because you breakdown.'

He laughed at his friends pun. "Ha, your right. Will do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to finish before I recharge."

Soundwave left the assassin to finish his work. Sleek-Killer sighed, switching his music on. He really hated lying to him, but he couldn't exactly tell him that he was going to stay with the autobots.


	2. II

Sleek-killer was awoken by a loud crash and a shout. His optics slowly onlined. At first, he didn't remember what day it was, but then he remembered that today was his first day off. Sleek-killer quickly slid off his berth and exited his chambers. Starscream was yelling at a couple of vehicons outside his chambers. There was energon cubes on the ground.

"You idiots!" He was shouting, "pick up this mess at once."

"Good morning, screamer. Is this really how you start off every morning."

The S.I.C. spun slightly, startled. He growled slightly. "What business is it of yours?" He demanded. "Don't you have thIngs that you need to do?"

"Not necessarily. It's my day off. Or have you forgotten like you usually do?"

Starscream once again growled. "Of course I haven't forgotten. Soundwave informed me to tell you have an appointment with Knockout before you leave for the week."

Sleek-killer mentally groaned. He had honestly hoped the silent decepticon hadn't remember. He truly didn't want to see the medic or his assistant. But, if he wanted to go to the autobots base, he ha no choice in the matter. 

He sighed and nodded a thanks to starscream an made his way down to the medic bay. When he entered, sleek-killer found Breakdown organizing Knockout's tools. 

Breakdown looked up. "Oh, Sleek-killer. What brings you here? Of you're looking for Knockout, he's still recharging."

"Uh, I was told I needed a check up before I leave for the week." He explained. 

Breakdown nodded. "Well, sit down on one of the berths. I'll go get Knockout."

Sleek-killer did as he was told. There was one thing you never did to the Cybertronian that is fixing you. And that is enrage them. He was tempted to just get up an leave, but Soundwave more than likely would let him leave the ship. The door that le to Knockout and Breakdown's chambers opened. 

Knockout entered, followed by Breakdown. "Let's make this quick. Lay down, kid." He ordered and quickly scanned the assassin. "That's interesting."

"What?" Sleeke-killer asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. 

"It's nothing." Knockout informed him. "When you get back, I need to check up on you again. Now, I have a few basic questions."

"Do I need to answer?" Sleek-killer asked. "I'm in a hurry."

"it's just two questions. How is your appetite?"

"Normal."

"And will you kiss me?" 

Sleek-killer didn't even answer. He merely climbed to his feet and stormed to the bridge. Knockout was a flirter. Everyone knew that. But it still got S.K worked up every time. As S.K. stormed in, Soundwave looked over from his conversation with megatron. 

He instantly realized that he had walked in at a bad time. "Uh, I can come back latter." he said.

"What do you need?" Megatron demanded. 

"Uh, Soundwave said he could bridge me to Nevada."

Soundwave nodded and opened up a ground bridge. 'Have fun.' He commed. 

"No problem." Sleek-killer replied and stepped through.


	3. III

Raph, Miko, Jack, Arcee, Bumble-bee, and Bulk-Head couldn’t help but notice that Ratchet and Optimus where on edge. They jumped at every slight noise.

“Do you think they’re ok?” Miko asked.

“It’s probably nothing.” Arcee said. “They are probably just having one of their off days.”

Bumble-bee let out a low whistle. (I wonder if it’s HIM.)

Raph looked up from the game that Jack and Miko were playing. “Who’s him? Megatron?” he asked, confused.

“Probably. It seems like when Optimus and Ratchet are like that, his name is taboo.” Arcee replied, when Bumble-bee didn’t reply. Raph covered his mouth. “Don’t worry, it’s more than likely nothings.”

As if to prove her wrong, there was a loud beep. “Optimus, a request from anonymous. He wants us to bridge him in. Can’t remember where the base is at.”

“Who is he?” Miko whispered as she and the others hurried over to figure out what was happening.

“Whoever has been keeping them on edge?” Raph replied in the same manner.

If Optimus and Ratchet heard them, they didn’t say anything. “Open a ground bridge, Ratchet. Everyone, be on your guard.” Optimus ordered.

As the medic did as ordered, a flash zoomed in the second the bridge was open. The flash was a Cybertronian, and he was giving Optimus a huge hug. “Prime! It’s been a while.” he cried.

“It is good to see you well, old friend.” Optimus replied, calmly.

Bumble-Bee let out a long whistle. (S.K!)

“Don’t think I forgot about you, Bee.” The cybertronian said. The two embraced each other. “Still got your wheels I see. We should race some time.”

Everyone but Ratchet, Bumble-bee, and Optimus where surprised. “Uh, who is this?” Jack asked.

The new comer turned to them. “So these are your human friends and recruits. Let me guess. You, Miss Feme, are Arcee. I’ve heard you got quite the blast. You and I should battle sometime.”

“Good?” Arcee asked.

“Good?” Ratchet cried. “Sleek-Killer is an Assasin from the great wars. One of the youngest Cybertronians to ever graduate too.”

“So, he’s strong?” Miko asked, grinning.

S.K. laughed. “Could defeat an entire army back in the last days of the war. I’m betting your Miko.”

She grinned even more. “What made you guess?”

“Your question. So you must be Bulk-head then. Optimus says you used to do construction. You and I should definitely go for a tumble some time.”

“Only if you’re ready to rumble.” He replied.

S.K laughed again. “That leaves Jack and Raph.” He grins and kneel’s down to look raph in the eye. “Heard you can hack. Maybe you can help me sometime.”

“Uh, sure. But who exactly are you?” Raph asked.

“Dang, I see that my presence was not alerted to them ahead of time. Oh, well. The names Sleek-Killer, but I go by S.K. I was an assassin during the war, as Ratchet said. I like earth music and I work as a spy for the Autobots.”

Jack frowned. “Spy what?”

“Why the decepticons, of course. You’d figure it out sooner or later, judging that none of you had noticed the symbol on my leg.” 

Everyone looked. Sure enough, it was a decepticon symbol. “If you really are an autobot, why are you still spying on the decepticons?” Arcee demanded. “We stopped using spy’s years ago.”

“I’ve—got personal reasons for not completely joining you guys yet.” He replied.

“Well,” Miko said. “Anyone who’s a friend of Optimus and Ratchet is a friend of mine.” Jack, Bulk-head, and Raph nodded in agreement.

Arcee frowned. “Fine, I can accept you, but I’m going to keep an optic on you.” She snapped.

S.K. smiled. “Fair enough. So, who wants to play a game?


	4. IV

Breakdown watched as Knockout read through his datapads. “Uh, is everything alright?” he asked.

“Everything’s fine, Breakdown. Don’t you have some vehicon to fix?”

“Uh, no. I haven’t for a while.”

Knockout glanced around. It was just him and Breakdown. “I knew that.”

Breakdown put his hand on his partner’s servo. “What is going on? You’ve been out of it for the past couple cycles.”

He sighed. “It’s about S.K. When I scanned him, I noticed that something was different about his T-cog. It appeared to have been-- partially mended.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Breakdown asked. “The kid’s been wanting to transform for years.”

“Yes, but T-cog’s don’t just suddenly begin to fix themselves. Someone has been fixing him. That someone must be who S.K. has been going to when he’s on leave.”

The big Decepticon nodded. “That would make sense, considering that he was practically begging to have some time off. But, who would he be visiting that knows how to fix T-cog’s?”

“I think I know who.” Knockout said after a bit. “But I want to talk to him first.”


	5. V

S.K.'s visit was slowly coming to a conclusion, but it was loads of fun. Miko and Bulkhead taught him some new songs and exchanged stories. Arcee challenged him to a fight and won just because S.K. was clearly holding back. Jack sat back and left S.K. alone, but he learned a lot of how Cybertronian battles worked from him. Raph and Bumblebee did taught him how to game. It was a very amusing day for everyone. While things were great by day when the kids where around, things weren't so great by night.

When everyone else was recharging, S.K would often sit alone outside. Optimus decided to find out what was bothering the assassin. The night before S.K. had to head back, Optimus found the young cybertronian sitting outside, his legs swinging over the edge of the cliff. He approached him. "One should be resting at this time." he said, sitting.

S.K. looked up at him. "Hey, Prime. I couldn't rest."

"You and I both know that is not the case, sparkling."

S.K. flinched slightly. "I--I'm torn, creator. I know that one day, I will have to choose between my friends and my family. Had I known that I would become so attached to members of the decepticons, I would have never agreed to be a double agent." S.K. paused for a second. Optimus wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close, reasuring him that this was a no judgement zone. "Creator, I think that I've fallen for someone within the decepticons. I'm worried that if they find out I am an autobot as well as a decepticon, they'd hate me until the end of time. And what if Megatron found out? Its already hard enough to hide my origins from him, but if he found out everything, you'd be in danger like there was no tomorrow. I want to leave, but I can't. I hate lying to my friends. I don't know if I can keep this up."

Optimus gently rubbed S.K.'s back. 

He sighed. "S.K., what you decide to do is up to you. No matter what you decide, I will support you to the end."

"You mean it?"

"As a creator to sparkling. I promise."

S.K. hugged the prime and accidentally slipped into recharge.


	6. VI

S.K. was at the pick up location just as he promised. Of course, it was in the middle of the night and Knockout was out, so he went straight to his chambers. Sitting on his Berth, he thought about how much fun he had over his break. The humans were actually more fun than he would have ever thought. Plus, it was nice to have some clean energon for once. S.K. smiled slightly before his mind wandered to his conversation with Optimus. Could his creator love him so much that he would let him go? 

At that precise moment, a shock of pain erupted through his body. Clutching his spark chamber, S.K. fell onto the floor. What was happening? He didn't have Spark burns. Ever. Could he have injured himself while he was gone? No, it was impossible. He had been overly careful. Still confused, S.K blacked out.

`~`~`

Knockout marched through the ground bridge, quite pleased with himself. He had just been out racing the humans and won. He glanced over to Soundwave. "Has Sleek-killer returned?" he asked.

The silent decepticon nodded.

Knockout nodded a thanks and walked towards S.K's room. He knew that music loving decepticon a bit too well. Knockout figured that he wanted to get out of having a check up when he got back so he went to bed. Knockout knocked on S.K's chambers door. 

"Sleek, I know your in there. Come on out."

No answer came.

Confused, Knockout opened the door only to find S.K unconscious on the floor.


	7. VII

The silence of the Nemesis was broken by some extremely loud shouts from Knockout. Several decepticon' tried to confront him to figure out the source of his frustration; however, each time they tried to enter the medical bay, they came flying out as Breakdown would throw them out. After several attempts, starscream was eventually alerted. And he alerted Sound-wave, who alerted Megatron. The Decepticon leader was not happy to be disturbed by his S.I.C. and T.I.C. He frustratedly stormed into the medical bay. 

"Knockout!" He semi-roared. "What is the meaning of this racket?"

Knockout did not answer. He was standing over a Decepticon, blocking the identity from Megatrons view. His tools were laid out on a table next to him. Several were covered with fresh energon. As Megatron stepped closer, thinking perhaps that the medic simply hadn't heard him, Knockout turned abruptly. The sudden motion cause Megatron to stumbled back a few steps. "Breakdown, I need more energon, wash rags, and lines sizes E4 and E5." He yelled before turning back to the Decepticon on the table in front of him. 

Megatron mentally growled. He was being ignored. "Knockout, I order you to tell me what is going on." he snapped.

This caused knockout to look up. "With all due respect, Lord Megatron, as a medic tending to the wounded, I out rank everyone in this room. Now I order you to get the fragging pit out of my medical bay." he shouted, his voice filled with both fear and frustration. 

Breakdown came running back in as the Decepticon leader was forced to back out. His arms were filled with the items Knockout had requested. Starscream smirked at the uselessness of their leader. 

"I suppose even the great Lord Megatron is as useful as a human in the eyes of our medic," he chuckled quietly to a vehicon next to him. 

The vehicon appeared to be unsure wether to laugh as well or to report it. He decided to do nothing as the silent T.I.C. stepped up to Starscream. 'You should not make fun of Lord Megatron.' He said through a private com-link. 

"I am simply stating the truth of the situation." Starscream retorted. 

"And what would that be, Starscream?" Megatron demanded, overhearing the S.I.C.'s comment. 

Starscream stepped back slightly in surprise. He often forgot how keen their leaders hearing was. "That Knockout is stepping out of line, of course." he replied nervously, coming up with a lie on the stop. 

Megatron said nothing but turned back to the door, waiting for either Knockout or Breakdown to step out and explain what the pit was going on. 

-~-~-~-~

Meanwhile, in the medical bay, knockout had his servos covered in energon as he attempted to heal Sleek-Killer. He knew that the Decepticon had a spark attack, a rare situation when the spark would overheat. Most cybertronians who were more likely to have them often had extra boosts in their cooling system. However, S.K. didn't. Due to his small form and lack of a working t-cog, he wouldn't need a powerful cooling system to begin with. Knockout panted, slightly out of breath. 

He had replaced several energon lines going directly to the assassins spark and had external fans gently blowing onto it. So, why was S.K. still unconscious? He had done everything possible. Everything was done perfectly. So why? 

Breakdown placed a servo on knockouts shoulder. "Not even the greatest of medics can save everyone." He said kindly. 

"Something isn't right. Even if S.K. hadn't been relaxing throughout his break, this shouldn't have happened. Spark attacks happen, if ever, to bots much older than him. The only bot on this ship that would be likely to have one would be Megatron, being the oldest and all." Knockout pointed out, frowning. 

Breakdown sighed, knowing Knockout was not going to relax anytime soon. He began to lightly massage the smaller mech's shoulders. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Making you relax." Breakdown said kindly. 

Knockout attempted to push the larger mech off. "Stop it. I need to focus."

"Your memory banks are going to fry with that much concentration. Relax a bit. Look at the situation with new optics. S.K. is not going to die unless you remove the support to his spark." Breakdown pointed out. "Now, what could have happened to cause a young bot's spark to overheat?"

Knockout sighed, slouching forward slightly under breakdowns touch. He felt his cooling system start as his body began to heat up under the touch. His engines hummed slightly. 

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" 

Knockout removed some of S.K.'s armor over his stomach and scanned him. "It's his t-cog. With the repairing and probably lack of rest, his spark couldn't handle the stress! It overheated while trying to cool the t-cog. Breakdown, fetch me some more energon, the cleanest you can find. I'm going to remove it."


	8. VIII

When S.K. regained consciousness, his entire body hurt. Not 'i feel like I'm gonna die' hurt but uncomfortable hurt. He didn't bother turning on his optics. He was probably still on the floor of his chambers. He must have over heated his system as collapsed.

Sighing, he onlined his optics to find he wasn't in his chambers. He was in the medic bay. Sleek-Killer frowned, sitting up slightly. How the hell did he get there? He attempted to get up when shocks of pure pain ran through him from his left side. A small cry of pain left him. 

The medic bay doors opened. Knockout entered with Break-Down. The shorter mech ran over to S.K. "Woah! You shouldn't sit up yet." Knockout cried, forcing the assassin to lay back down.

S.K. growled in frustration but didn't fight back. "Why am I here?" he asked. 

Breakdown and Knockout glanced at each other. A worried look was shared. Knockout sighed. "What do you remember?" He asked. 

"My spark was starting to hurt...what happened?"

Breakdown placed a servo on S.K.'s shoulder. "Your spark over heated as your t-cog tried to fix itself." he said calmly. 

"It...overheated?" S.K. said, unsure whether or not they were being serious. 

Knockout refused to look at him. "You weren't waking up. Despite our best attempts, we couldn't keep your spark cool. Even with external help, it would heat up in attempts to fix your t-cog. To save your life, I was forced to remove it."

Sleek-Killer felt his spark sink. Knockout...removed his t-cog? He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the berth, despite knockout and breakdowns requests for him to lie down. S.K. knew there was a possibility that he would never be able to transform with his t-cog being so weak and breakable. But, Ratchet was working on it. He said he was close to a breakthrough. 

Now...now S.K. would never know the thrill of driving or flying.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter took me longer to right than most. Sorry. Fair warning, suicide is mentioned. I'm sorry if thats a trigger for you. But, with what's been happening, I felt it was neccessary.
> 
> If you do like this or have suggestions, please leave a Kudo or a comment. They might help get the next chapter up sooner.

It had been a full month and a half since S.K. had had his T-cog involentarily removed. Megatron had placed him on temporary leave so that the assassin could recover. Why the decepticon leader hadn't just killed or got rid of him was beyond S.K. He was useless now. Before, he had a chance to recover. Now, he couldn't scout ahead, keep an eye on the humans, go on patrols, or do anything that involved being around the humans. Sure, he could still fight the autobots if it ever came down to it; but S.K. was kept away from the fights because he had a great deal of intell on the decepticons. If he was captured, Megatron knew he could use such information to save his own spark, even though all the decepticons knew that S.K. would never betray the decepticon cause.

During the month and a half, S.K. was continually asked by Vehicons if he was alright. Occasionally Starscream or Soundwave would ask, but they would simply get an angry glare. Megatron asked once, a few days after S.K. was released from Medical bay. Well, Megatron didn't ask if he was ok. It was more of a 'are you still functional?' sort of thing. S.K. was officially sick of cybertronians constantly asking if he was fine when he clearly wasn't. He swore mentally that if one more bot asked him if he was ok, he would tear out their spark and feed it to them.

It was night. S.K. couldn't sleep, so he walked around outside the ship on the landing plateform. It was a clear night, and the moon was out and shining brightly. A smile crossed S.K.'s face. He wondered how the autobots were doing? He had heard that they had successfully took over a mine. So, things sounded like they were just fine.

"You know, for an assassin, you seem to space out a lot." a voice said behind him. 

S.K. turned and saw Soundwave with his face guard removed. He chuckled slightly. "It is strange to hear your voice." he replied, "I thought you had taken a vow of sillence."

"I did. But, it was a vow of silence about work. So, if I don't talk about my work, I don't have to be quiet."

Of course. Soundwave found a loop hole in his own vow. S.K. let out a small laugh. "That's just like you, finding loop holes in everything." he said.

Soundwave shrugged and walked over to him. "What was on your mind?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"How the autobots are doing." S.K. said before he could stop himself.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence between the two friends. S.K. began to fear that Soundwave would call him a trator and report him to Megatron. "I know that you've been visiting them." Soundwave confesssed after a moment.

S.K. looked at him shocked. "How?"

"It wasn't hards to tie up some loose ends, like the fact you never tell us were exactly you had gone and that you always go to Nevada which we believe the Autobot base is located. But, honestly, I looked through some of your transmitions. The ones you deleted. You know, if you didn't want me reading them, you should have had them errased fully." the T.I.C. pointed out.

The assassin felt his spark sink into his gut. "Are you going to tell Megatron?" he asked.

Soundwave shook his head. "If I told him everything I learn about his ranks, Knockout would be dead, with his whole racing addiction thing and all. Starscream would have been destroyed years ago, and I wouldn't be Third in Command anymore." came the reply.

This surprised S.K. "Why wouldn't you be Third in Command?"

"I'd be the leader because Megatron would have gotten himself killed trying to kill me." 

Silence followed that statement. S.K. and Soundwave burst into laughter. The idea of the usually silent Decepticon running the show was actually quite humorous. Their laughter died down after a few minutes. S.K. wiped energon from his optics. "That's hillarious, but probably true." he said, still laughing slightly, before frowning. "I don't suppose you want an explanation? For my visitation to the autobots, I mean."

Soundwave looked at his friend and shrugged. "I have a few theories already."

S.K. raised an optic brow. "Do you now?" he asked, "And what would those theories be? If you dont mind me asking."

The assassin knew almost instantly that he might regret asking the T.I.C. that as a grin formed on Soundwaves face. "Well, at first I thought you were betraying us. After all, why would a decepticon ever go to the autobots without informing Lord Megatron? Logically it made sense. But, I then got thinking. Why would you of all Decepticons betray us to the autobots? Starscream is far more likely to do so, but only if he felt his life depended on it and he had no other choice. You have had no threats on your life since you joined us, not even from Lord Megatron. The only logical way you would is if you had been tortured into betrayal, and you both know that is not the Autobot way. So that theory was dismissed.

"Another thought was that you were simply fulfilling some debt. The autobots could have saved your life and you felt the need to repay them. Problem is, it would have to be here on earth. And not once in your entire stay have you ever actually came into contact with the autobots out on the field with other Decepticons and barely survived or came back alone. Pit, the only times you've left the Nemisis are when you are requesting time off. Even then, there is nothing you could have possibly done that would require any form of a rescue from us or the autobots. So, that wasn't a possibility."

S.K. blinked before interupting Soundwave with laughter. "You thought I was...HAHAHAHA!!!"

Soundwave folded his arms and pouted slightly. "I had to look at all possible angles and examine every possibility." he argued.

The assassin waved the statement off. "Sorry. But those were two utterly hillarious possibilities. Me, saved by anyone in a fight. Funny." came the reply, "Sorry. Please continue."

"Of course. Seeing as you wouldn't betray us for your safety, I looked into your old files. Back when you were a rogue assassin, not fighting on anyone's side. I saw that you had made several kills from both the decepticon's and the autobots under several different names."

"Wait, you went through my files? How?" S.K. interupted.

"You would need to use more encription if you wanted to keep me out, Sleek-killer. Now stop interrupting. Continuing on, I came to the conclussion you could possibly be a double agent. Now, I know that double agents haven't been used since the early days of the war. Even then, very few bots had the skills and the knowledge to do so; however, you could. Even Lord Megatron has openly admited that he could one day use your skills and have you play that role again. Problem, you haven't looked at or for any information that would be even remotely usefull for the autobots. And, you rarely communicate with them, if at all.

"There was also the possibility that you were in love with an autobot." Soundwave said. He paused when he noticed that S.K was again on the verge of laughing. "Don't laugh. It was a possibility and you know it. Though, you're lack of communication led me to believe otherwise. You're communications strictly said when you would be available to see them all. You made no communications to one specific autobot, or autobots. So, it couldn't be that."

S.K. snorted. "None of the autobots are my type anyway." he pointed out.

Soundwave nodded. "Yeah, Knockout seems to be more of your type." he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. My final theory is that you are related to one or more of the Autobots. The simple lack of communication is to protect them. But, you feel the need to check in on them to ensure that everything is ok. A simple feeling reguardless of what side you are on." Soundwave concluded.

S.K. nodded his head, actually rather impressed with the theories pressented to him. His friend wasn't far off. Despite how carefull S.K. had attempted to hide his rare visitations, the silent decepticon seemed to figure things out. He hadn't given Soundwave enough credit. Maybe the Decepticons would be better off under his (Soundwave's) rule. S.K. glanced at his friend and found him staring at him.

S.K. frowned in confussion. "What?"

Soundwave folded his arms. "So, how accurrate was I?" he asked.

"Well, I guess there's no point in hiding it. You're last few theories were kinda right. Well, the double agent theory and family one at least." S.K. admitted.

Silence followed the two. "Well, more of a reason to not tell Megatron." Soundwave said, breaking the silence. "But, changing the topic, how are you feeling?"

S.K. sighed, knowing that his friend was reffering to his operation. "I feel fine. Just anxious to get back to work." he replied.

Soundwave stepped in front of him, looking him in the eye. "Tell me the truth." 

"I feel fine. Honestly! I'm...fine." A wave of emotions washed over the assassin. He felt tears flow into his optics. His shoulders began to shake. "No, I'm not fine. I'm the furthest thing from it. I'm hurt. I'm useless. The only reason I'm even around is because I can fight. And even then, I'm kept out of fights. Megatron should just get rid of me. I'm worthless to him. I'm just another disposable pawn in his ultamit plan. I don't even have a purpose anymore. I...I should just tear out my own spark so I'm out of the way."

"What? No. S.K, don't ever say that. You're not useless." Soundwave cried, grabbing his friends shoulders. "Don't you ever think that!"

S.K. simply shoved Soundwave off. "Don't bother lying to me. I know you think it too."

"I do not!" Soundwave said, knowing that anything he said would be fultile. S.K. was far to depressed to listen to reason. He sighed and punched the assassin in the gut near where his T-cog had been. S.K. doubled over before slipping unconsious. 

Soundwave activated a ground bridge to Nevada while picking up the assassin, carrying him bride-style. Stepping through, he sent a private distress signal through the channel S.K. used to communicate with the autobots. He reactivated his mask and waited. It wasn't too long before another ground bridge opened ahead of him. Optimus, Bumblebee, Bluck-head, and Arcee stepped through. They got deffensive upon seeing Soundwave. They would have opened fire if Optimus hadn't stopped them. His optics were foccused on S.K. in Soundwaves arms.

"What happened?" the autobot leader demanded.

Soundwave mentally noted that Optimus was far more angry at the sight of S.K. injured than he had ever seen with any of the other autobots. Was Optimus one of S.K.'s family members? Soundwave said nothing, simply stepping forward and handing the assassin over. He played a voice recording of Knockout. "S.K. requires plenty of rest."

Bulkhead growled. "I bet he does. I also bet you Con's worked him to the point of exhaustion."

"why did you call us?" Optimus asked, now calm that S.K. was in his arms.

This time Soundwave used S.K.'s voice. "Family." He pointed at optimus while playing.

"Sleek-killer told you?" Optimus said, unconvinced.

Soundwave shook his head. 

"You figured it out."

The silent decepticon nodded. He turned to leave when Bumblebee called out, 'Does Megatron know?'

Soundwave looked over at the autobot. He shook his head before heading back through his groundbridge onto the Nemisis.


End file.
